


Daemonium Amans

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Using Magic For Incorrect Reasons, somewhere between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Religions Professor Lea doesn't know how wrapped around his little finger the demon Saïx is, but he can feel how good it feels.





	Daemonium Amans

Lea leaned back on his office door, sighing as he looked at the man leaning against his desk. Magic fell away as they locked eyes, again revealing Saïx’s true appearance. Lea watched horns appear on the man’s head, twisted and black against the blue hair. Something about such a beautiful black being surrounded by the gold of melting magic made Lea wonder how he’d ever thought anyone else had ever been attractive. 

As the magic continued to melt away, Lea carefully took in every inch of Saïx’s body that he could, much to the demon’s amusement. It wasn’t new, being able to see every inch of him, but Lea never seemed to grow tired of watching twisted designs appear on his skin from his hands and waist. He certainly never tired of seeing Saïx stretch out, abs just… absolutely beautiful. It took all Lea had to not forget what he’d wanted to do and just go touch Saïx all over again.

Maybe it was a bit weird to love the demon’s legs, but with everything else being so close to human, there was something charming and attractive about Saïx having legs reminiscent of a satyr. He didn’t always choose the form with legs like that, but… Lea really did like it more. He’d never say so, but the more demonic Saïx decided to look, the better. Especially with the demon’s tendency to drape himself in gold.

After months of knowing each other, Lea realized the gold jewelery was a symptom of Saïx being a huge dork under his rough exterior. The demon once admitted to him that it, along with the legs, was to lean into the aesthetic.

Lea swore to himself as he locked the door, having completely forgotten to do that when Saïx had shown up, completely nude and not bothering to cover up the fact that he was a demon. Having a student walk in on him wasn’t unheard of, he had open office hours whenever he wasn’t teaching, he should’ve locked the door the moment he saw his demon boyfriend arrive in a shower of gold. Saïx was too distracting with his gorgeous face and body and… Lea was getting side-tracked again. Already.

“Cool. He knows you’re a demon now I guess.”

“Is that going to be a problem? It seems like the family member he called also knows about demons?”

“Yeah, well, that’s because he’s related to a literal nightmare,” Lea said with a sigh, rubbing at the back of his head as he walked back to his desk. He felt Saïx’s fingers hook around his belt loops, pulling him closer. Hand reached up to touch the demon’s chest, smiling. “But let’s not talk about any of them, I have a more pressing matter to discuss.”

Saïx raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on Lea’s waist to hold him still. “Oh? And that is?”

“Do you want to fuck me in my office now that the door’s locked?”

“Is that really a question?”

Lea immediately took that as a clear answer, undoing his pants and quickly hopping out of them, causing a brief chuckle to come from the demon. There were moments like that where Lea was sure Saïx really cared about him, most of them happened when he saw the demon’s smile. Lea hopped up onto his desk and Saïx walked right between Lea’s legs, placing his hands on Lea’s thighs. 

“It would be a poor idea to fuck you against your door, wouldn’t it? What, with the window,” Saïx said, tracing his fingers over Lea’s skin. The exact pattern leading up from Saïx’s fingertips was never exactly the same, the black seemed to dance along his arms. It was fun to watch, Lea planned on watching it for as long as he could while curled up in the demon’s arms later.

“You’re a demon, can’t you find a way?”

Saïx leaned in to kiss Lea, slowly dragging him backwards before flipping him around to pin him against the door. “Whatever you want,” he whispered into the man’s ear.

Lea’s face pressed against the window on the door, shuddering at the idea of being fucked like that. “Wait, Saïx… If you’re gonna fuck me like this. Fuck me in a way that wouldn’t just get me fired if we were caught.”

“Implying this wouldn’t also get you arrested if not for me?”

“Saïx…” Lea moaned, half annoyed and half still turned on by the entire situation already.

“In your classroom?”

“In another one… with class going on.”

Saïx grinned and kissed Lea’s neck. “That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured against the man’s skin before moving away and looking Lea over carefully. “Now strip. We’ll walk to a class bigger than the ones near this building.”

Lea quickly did so, putting his clothes carefully in his work bag so they wouldn’t be found by any accidental walk-ins later, then returned to Saïx, who had already opened the door and was waiting for Lea.

“You won’t be able to be seen or heard,” Saïx said once they left the room, snaking his arm around Lea’s waist. “But if you walk directly into someone, they will feel it. Be as careful as you want, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Lea locked his office door quickly then handed the keys to Saïx, who made them go right back into Lea’s work bag without being asked. The demon squeezed the man’s hips and smiled down. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something.” Lea nodded and they began to walk. A little stiff at first, unsure of walking through the halls of the college completely naked like that. He eventually settled into a more comfortable lean while they walked. “Saïx?”

The demon looked down. “Hm?”

“Pick me up. Fuck me while we’re walking. I know you can.”

Saïx smiled at Lea for a moment, stopping their walking with no regard to people around them. Lea had to dodge someone who had been walking behind him by sliding in front of Saïx. The demon swiftly picked Lea up. With magic replacing the need for lube and Saïx able to keep Lea from feeling the pain of being stretched out too quickly, Saïx lined himself up and pushed in. 

Lea wrapped his legs around Saïx’s waist and groaned, digging his nails into Saïx’s back as he adjusted to the sudden change. As much as it felt good, the sudden change always shocked Lea’s system. 

Saïx gave Lea a moment to adjust before he began to walk again, the motion alone moving the demon’s dick in Lea. After a few moments of trying to muffle his moans into Saïx’s neck, Lea remembered he couldn’t be seen or heard. 

“Fuck, Saïx. Fuck me.” 

Immediate response was given as Saïx turned and pushed Lea against the nearest wall. There was a single, very brief moment where Lea could still form coherent thought where he wondered if Saïx was making sure people didn’t bump into them without telling him, but that moment quickly passed as the demon began to fuck him into the wall. 

Lea’s muscles tensed and shook as he grabbed at Saïx’s back, desperately trying to cling to him. He felt Saïx’s nails dig into his ass as he was being held up, cold wall against his bare back. 

“Saïx. Fuck!” Lea wasn’t sure if Saïx was so good at fucking him because he was a demon or if he was just that good, but, fuck, it didn’t matter. He was melting against the wall and in the demon’s arms.

Then Saïx stopped suddenly and began to walk again. Lea whined, not wanting Saïx to stop fucking him against the wall quite yet, he was close, he wanted to get off before continuing. 

He could feel Saïx sigh and could only assume the demon rolled his eyes as well. “Do you want me to pull out entirely or do you want to keep going with my dick in you?”

“Don’t pull out,” Lea said, not caring that he almost certainly spoke too quickly to have any dignity in the action.

“That’s what I thought,” Saïx said, groaning as he walked slightly faster, only reacting out loud because he knew Lea loved it. The movement of Lea’s hips combined with the natural movements of walking made it hard for Saïx to concentrate well. Lea was still getting fucked, even if it wasn’t active.

Lea relaxed as they walked, laying his head against Saïx and moaning quietly as they moved. Mouth left slightly open, Lea pressed kisses against Saïx’s neck. Warm breath and slightly-chapped lips pressing against the demon’s skin would have caused a shiver to run down his spine if he were human. He almost wanted to mention it, mention that Lea made him feel human occasionally, but he wouldn’t. He had his dick inside Lea, it wasn’t the time.

The demon quickly located a room with a class going on. He waited until the teacher turned his back to the door before moving to put Lea down. They both groaned as Saïx’s dick was pulled out. Lea leaned against Isa as they stood at the door to the classroom, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He wanted more and he wanted it as immediately as possible.

“I’m using a lot of magic keeping you from being seen or heard, I would like to have the energy to fuck you until you can’t stand,” Saïx said with a heavy sigh. Lea pressed another kiss to Saïx’s neck, kissing down to his shoulder. “This is only slowing me down, Lea.”

Continuing to look at Isa with need, Lea pressed a kiss to Saïx’s lips.

The demon carefully opened the door to a fully occupied classroom, multiple heads turning in confusion as the door opened long enough for Lea to walk in and Saïx to close the door behind them. Feeling all eyes going through him, Lea was even more turned on than before. 

“Isa, I want your dick again. Please. Fuck me,” Lea whined, holding onto Saïx’s hand and tugging him towards the front of the classroom. “Fuck me against the board. Move me if we’re about to get caught.”

With the professor going between the whiteboard and the computer, the demon figured it would be better to move Lea elsewhere. “Do you want to face the class?”

Lea nodded as his only response and Saïx brought him to the podium. Saïx leaned down to speak directly into Lea’s ear, “Be careful, don’t let yourself get caught by cumming on school property. They’ll figure you out.”

Lea twitched and pushed back against Saïx, wanting to get back to it. Looking out and knowing they couldn’t see him was amazing, they couldn’t hear him. He wasn’t there as far as they were concerned. But he was and it was… leaving him breathless just thinking about it. He reached back to grab at Saïx, trying to get him to move. 

Saïx steeled himself, wanting to rail Lea but with him asking for it like this, it was all too much fun to stay still and let Lea do all the work. 

Whining and digging his nails into Saïx’s ass, Lea breathed in sharply. “Fuck me. God, Saïx, fuck me before class lets out. Please.”

“God?” Saïx leaned forward, pressing against Lea’s back. His voice was low and his breath was hot against Lea’s skin. There was nothing that had ever made Lea’s legs shake more. “God had nothing to do with this.”

Lea pushed back against Saïx roughly, done with begging for what he could take. The demon laughed and suddenly Lea’s hands had been pulled away and pinned to the podium. Lea had no idea what was holding his hands down, but he couldn’t move them and he felt Saïx’s nails digging into his hips as he began to move. Lea bit down on his lower lip as he tried not to be too loud before realizing he didn’t have to worry about that. 

Lea tried to form words, wanting to tell Saïx that he was completely ruined for anyone else, so he really hoped this was forever. For more than sex, but there was no way anyone was going to be able to satisfy him after being railed by a demon. It was just too good.

“Do you want more attention?” Saïx asked a shaking Lea. Muscles tensed as Lea searched for an answer that wasn’t necessary to give. The demon let go of Lea’s hips and tapped on the podium microphone, magically turning it on and causing a muffled noise to come from the speakers. Students looked up from their notes in confusion. As he watched the students look directly through him, he came for the first time. He’d managed to hold out for longer than he thought he would, wondering briefly if Saïx had done this to him on purpose. Coherent thoughts weren’t long for this world, however, as Lea rested his head against the podium and tried to catch his breath. 

“You look like you’re done,” Saïx spoke clearly, as loudly as his voice normally was. Somehow, no matter what happened, Lea couldn’t get over not being able to be heard.

“I’m not done. Please, Saïx, I’m not,” Lea shook his head and moved his hips in a small circle, breathing out.

“Good, I still need you,” Saïx said as he pulled out, preparing to move how they were standing. He released the magic holding Lea’s hands down and Lea immediately twisted himself around to face Saïx. The man was leaned back and pressed close, placing his hands on the demon’s waist. Smile on his face melted the demon’s heart, even if it felt like it was miles away.

“You…” Those words almost turned Lea on more than the entire situation they were in did. His legs continued to shake. “Kiss me while you fuck me this time?”

Saïx smiled and pressed their lips together. “Don’t want to stay here? Watch their eyes on you?”

“That… was hot,” Lea said, breath caught in his throat for a moment. “But I want your eyes now. Take me home. Bring me to bed.”

It took them a few moments, but Lea felt the familiar feeling of his pillow against his head. Saïx again kissed Lea, brushing his fingers through the wild red hair that got pulled back before each class. Fingers that were too long, nails that were too sharp, face that didn’t feel entirely his… Lea seemed to love it all, no matter how Saïx felt. 

Saïx lined himself up again and pushed into Lea, watching Lea’s face twist up then relax again. Gently this time, the demon fucked the man under him into the bed. Lea reached up and held Saïx’s head in his arms, kissing him and gently moaning against his lips. With much less excitement, but far more love, they both twitched as Saïx continued to fuck Lea, hand going to Lea’s dick to stroke along with the motion of his hips.

Moaning that came from Lea’s lips pushed Saïx over a willing edge that he’d been holding himself back from. Cumming in Lea, he pulled out and continued to stroke the other man off. He quickly moved down and took Lea’s dick into his mouth. The demon’s tongue wrapped around the man’s dick as he sucked.

It didn’t take long for the stimulation to push Lea over the edge again, cumming into the demon’s mouth and moaning out his name. Once Lea’s breathing returned to normal and Saïx had swallowed all of the man’s cum, the demon moved back up and rested his head on Lea’s chest, listening to the beat of Lea’s heart. The beat was something he lacked, something he longed for, something that he was replacing with Lea’s. 

“I love you,” Lea muttered, bringing his hand up to gently pet the demon. “I know you probably don’t, but I do. Thought you should know you have my soul without even trying.”

Saïx tensed, emptiness in his chest tightening on him. “Don’t.”

“You can’t stop me.” Lea’s voice was soft, his expression full of love. “Are we done?”

Saïx took the out and shook his head, kissing Lea’s chest and moving back to where he could fuck Lea again. “Absolutely not. You can still move, can you not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lea sold his soul into minor servitude after death in exchange for no tits and a dick, accidentally gave all of himself to the demon. They're both idiots and falling in love. It'll be an entire AU eventually written out! For now, it's just kinky smut.


End file.
